politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Rosa Wolf
Early Life Born to the Empress of France, Rosa was the third youngest of 7 children (Princess Mâxima, Prince Leroy of Oslo, Prince Napoleon, Prince Harry of Belgium, Prince Harrow, Princess Elizabeth.) Rosa and her sister Wolfie spent much of their childhood learning foreign affairs and state building. By 16, they were sent to Germany to study at the DeutschReich Academy of Foreign Affairs and graduated into the Berlin Academy of Foreign Service. However she took a keen interest into Military and History switching her schools to attend the Berlin War Academy and to take the German Special Forces examinations. Family Parents: Empress Kathrine Wolf, Emperor Josef I. Siblings: Princess Mâxima (35), Prince Leroy of Oslo (35), Prince Napoleon (29), Prince Harry of Belgium (27), Princess Rosa (24), Prince Harrow (19). Ministry of Foreign Affairs Princess Rosa worked at the French Ministry of Foreign Affairs for 2 years. There she met Senators, Ambassadors, and Foreign Leaders. Whilst she did not accept the position of Minister of Foreign Affairs which her sister Princess Elizabeth took, she learned a lot by being one of the people boosting her ratings in the public opinion. She later retired from the Foreign Service and went into Military Service Special TaskForce Vulture Princess Rosa spearheaded the Special Forces TaskForce Vulture. Whilst many doubted her abilities, she currently holds the record in marksmanship and finishing the Death Chambers (French Elite Force Training Course) Second being held by Napoleon. Taskforce Vulture was the Empress Top Pick for Classified Missions and stealth operations. Taskforce Vulture was disbanded after its respective operatives Rosa, Horse, Hindsight, Ceaser, Napoli, Rach, Natalie, Winter, Hoffman, and Angel went their separate ways after their tour in Asia in 2005. There was much controversy of Vulture Team as they were only revealed during a Ministry Leak, which the Royal Family did not acknowledge till protests damaged military outposts and stations. The Vulture Team did discuss coming back together, but nothing official. Empress Wolfie keeps in contact with several of the Vulture Team Members. Princess Rosa and her friends have lunches and meets every once and a while. Most of Vulture Team retired, but Winter would join the Marin Fusileers , Hoffman would be accepted into the Paratroopers, and Angel was accepted in the Naval Intelligence Bureau. Marriage Princess Rosa would marry Prince Harry of Wales. They have been married for several months, and have made no say in having any children. The Two jointly own French Britannia, and have seen their ratings soar in following weeks. The two also have extended relations with much of Orbis monarchies and also a prominent within the French Royal Family. Governor of French Britannia Princess Rosa was nominated by the French Royal Parliament and the Empress happily agreed, Prince Harry her second choice was to rule as Deputy-Governor before their marriage prompting the empress to promote Prince Harrow to Governor. Princess Rosa is well known for handling crisis, she has served in as Ambassador to the United Kingdoms, United States, Germany, and Brazil before their dissolutions, alongside Deputy Governor of Amsterdam and Chief of Military Affairs, overall she has been well experienced in her jobs and has been favorited amongst the colonial cities. Spokeswoman for PADO Category:Non-Player Characters